Hunter F's Slave Patronage
by Frosty252
Summary: A bounty hunter, mandalore infact runs a most interesting business. He captures and sells beings to be slaves. It's more of a SW Character in a fantasy realm. It does not follow the SW world, just a little Bondage, Domination, lemon, MasterSlave.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter F's Slave Patronage**

**Chapter One: New Stock For Patronage.**

What a skeletal wreck of a man this was. His pale skin wrapped tightly around strong muscles and bone scaffolding. His sunken eyes were of the deepest magma orange. He had soft black material draping his pure death white skin. A slight smirk spread across his young seductive face. His chin was strong and his cheeks were soft. He was cold, tundra cold. He always was, it was one of the social hazards of being dead. Long prominent midnight black hair hung behind him just above his waist. A black shirt was visible under his robes. The robes were sort of a cloak, all black and no detail. His trousers were the same dark black. The little skin that was exposed from his black coating was bathed in the glorious silver moonlight. Emblazoned in the precious illumination causing his skin to shimmer.

He was perched on one of the high branches of an ancient oak tree that reached out and entwined with several more. A large pond was resting in the bed of grass, the water rippling softly as the wind sauntered across it and raked the reeds causing them to dance. Most of the animal life slept, odd nocturnal wildlife however graced the night. An owls hooting nursed the air as it swooped down to take a mouse between its talons and take off once more. A dirt track laced through the trees like a thread through cloth. Bats darting back and forth gnashing at brittle gnats.

A young female stood glazing over the placid scene. The male lurking in the tree had his eyes on the attractive girls neck. His smirk grew as two long tenacious fangs filled with malice were revealed. This is why he was here, he was hungry, she was now his mark.

He sprung from his perch and glided through the air like a vampire bat attempting to sink its fangs in to the skin of an unsuspecting victim, tongues then lashing at and leeching their preys life liquid, blood. He landed and silently and gracefully behind the girl. He stood up straight and ran his finger so close to the girls neck. He let out his icy breath so it bristled the hairs on the rear side of her neck with the words "Nice night". The girl spun, startled as she fell backwards. "Wh… who are you?" She was slightly enticed by his beautiful appearance… they always were.

"Hunter F or as some know me, Forger" he made a prolonged malevolent silence to allow his name to sink in "However, you shall call me master" his voice still cool.

"What do you want?! I don't know you" she exclaimed, his orangey red eyes terrified her.

He smirked his sick and sinister smirk at the girl inducing another wave of fear through her body. "What do I want you ask?" he put effort in to prolonging the last syllable. "What I want my dear… is you" he ended softly.

Her eyes widened with fear. "What do you mean you want me?" she blurted out rather quickly and timidly.

"You see, I run a most peculiar business. It is known as Hunter F's Slave Patronage, we deal with selling people… male and female alike." He spoke with a cold touch to his voice, he really didn't care about her feelings. "You are to become part of our stock… The process is simple, first of all we capture the specimen and then break your will and resilience… crush it beyond repair… ground it in to dust… Next you go on display and are sold to whomever is willing to buy you. What happens after that who knows, I don't control it nor care… once you leave me you may get a nice owner… or perhaps some one far crueller than me." He spoke with a vindictive pleasure. "Or perhaps it's a female who will become your mistress…"

The girl let out a whimper, terrified and horrified at the idea.

She moved one foot and what seemed like a red laser has scorched the tree and inch form her face. She felt the heat and turned back to Hunter F. His hand was outstretched holding some form of blaster pistol aimed near her. He was fast, very fast. She spun on her heel hastily, before she had even taken a single step what seemed like a web of wire surrounded her, restricting her movement. Her face reluctantly dragged her gaze back up to his, she saw a wire from each of his pale fingers.

"You cannot escape me, my Dear" his voice tore through the air and pressed ominously in to her delicate ears. She replied with a brittle whimper and dropped to her knees.

"My first order for you… bow and kiss my right foot." His voice now deeper and commanding. She simply shook her head and looked at the ground.

"My dear, items do what their owners want" he then pulled his fingers so the wires around the girl bound her to the tree. His fingers then began to emit sparks and send large currents surging through her tender skin. She let out a larger yell of pain, shock and discomfort. A few moments more passed of this sinister pain before it ceased. The girl fell as much as she could against her bondage as steam was visible trailing in to the air, the wind whipping it away.

"Rather foolish of you… Just so you no longer have any urge to resist or flee from me… you shall experience immense pain". He spoke with a cruel edge in his voice. She looked terrified as he drew from his belt a syringe containing a sinister and twisted toxin. Forger pushed it steadily in to the others wrist and released the liquid. The contents drained and the needle landed on the ground with a thud.

"Carbon NC, my dear, what it does is increase the feeling of pain and discomfort by ten fold… allow me to demonstrate…" Just a second after his electricity was dancing through her again. She screamed, she cried… so much, her eyes bled tears as her throat hurt… it hurt so much. The pain stopped and the tears streaked her face. A blow from his fist crashed in to her stomach. She yelled and howled while coughing up small amounts of blood once more. The bindings released her and she dropped forward. She was flat on her stomach and her breathe was heavy. "Now, kiss my foot as I requested of you or we can go again." His voice and orange eyes still calm.

Her body was on fire and she wanted no more. Her hands gripped the ground and dragged herself towards Forger. She bowed her head to his foot and kissed it. A few seconds after she passed out, exhausted. Her dream was filled with a carrying sensation, as though she was being carried within a small space…

Authors notes on chapter (ANOC): Hehe, sorry it too so long people… if I get enough people wanting it I will try writing a chapter a month. Do be warned it may get a little twisted and perverted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunter F's Slave Patronage**

**Chapter Two: Naked, Knives and Needles**

"So, a new catch is in there, master?" came a female voice slightly muffled as though in a different area.

"Correct, Neme," replied another cool voice. "She's fairly week, not too much resistance, I expect a week maximum, her looks should bring a fair price, she was born for this"

A silence was followed at the first words with a slightly annoyed grunt. "Good, one of our other products is out of order" the girl said without caring.

There was a slight sarcastic sighing followed by a calm voice. "Been playing too rough again, Neme? Do try not to kill any others, it does reduce our profits. Any way, shall we begin work on the new stock?"

"Yes master" the cruel women's voice replied.

A moment after there was a light cracking noise as the lid of a crate was removed. There was a loud bang as the lid hit the ground. A male's head peered in to the crate with a sadistic smirk.

"Hello there, my dear" the figure said, it was Forger.

His hand reached in and lifted the girl in the box with surprising strength raising the young attractive girl in to the air. She had long black hair, she was the girl from the park the previous night. Her wrists were expertly tied behind her back, her ankles and knees alike were bound to. She had a black gag around her mouth, which for some reason seemed to choke her. Forger threw her to the ground before him. She was in what appeared to be a cell. There were two dog bowls on the ground. There were metal bars and a barred door blocking her in. From what she could see there were several other cells around the room filled with males and females all lucking glum, a few even chained up to the walls. They all wore shackles on their wrists and ankles, which could easily be attached to chains. They had dark black collars. The males wore just a thin cloth that went around their waist. It was thin and barely covered them, not much protection. On their chests they had a symbol, Forger's symbol. It was a Z where the end of the Z trailed off and encircled the letter. The women bore the same mark and a cloth tied around their breasts. They also had a thin cloth around their waist also struggling to cover them. Should they bend forward their lower areas would be fully exposed.

Forger was wearing his usual black robes, he looked much the same as the previous night. The female however had longish black hair and a pale white face. Deep red eyes were visible along with two long deadly fans. She wore a black gothic top and a fairly short skirt, Forger's mark was evident on her chest. She got different treatment from the other slaves. Nemesis had long black leather gloves and knee high boots.

"So, number three eight two, you are here as I promised. You will become totally submissive so that I will be able to sell you, my slaves are always submissive. Allow me to Demonstrate. Neme, on to your knees and kiss my shoe" he said in a calm tone.

Despite the fact she looked evil and most likely dominant, minus the collar she wore, she dropped to her knees. She extended her head a small amount and pressed her black lips against his shoe to deliver her kiss. It seemed he had full control over her.

"And now, Neme, put your hand in your skirt and panties to touch yourself." His voice still calm and casual.

She nodded slightly to him. "Yes maser" she replied with. Although this once would have bothered her, her training was now complete and it didn't bother her at all. She slipped a gloved hand in to her underwear and just rubbed slightly. It didn't affect her or make her feel even slightly embarrassed, not now any way

Almost instantly after she had begun her masters voice rang out again. "No more, Neme, I only was proving a point to her, you may stand once again" he said in his usual colourless tone. She stood next to him once more as her eyes scanned over the girl's body.

"It looks like we'll have fun training her." The gothic girl said quietly. She then walked to the bound girl on the ground with a smirk similar to her masters. Her hands extended to her, the weaker of the two girls shaking profoundly. Nemesis untied her gag and pulled it away, on the inside there had been a long dildo that had been forced down her throat. Nemesis still had her sick smirk as she dropped it on the ground.

"You don't need your clothes, we'll give you your new ones soon" she seemed to enjoy this verbal torture a large amount. Several small thorny vines crept from the ground underneath the clothes of their captive. They snaked along her skin cutting it a small amount as it went along her. A few moments after the vines ripped outwards and shredded her clothes away from her body which fell on to the ground as shredded rags. Nemesis wasn't really bothered about much perverted, lots like Forger, she was more interested in the torture side of it. The vines began to wrap around her body once more.

"The most effective way to break some one's spirit and will so they are ready for selling is to make their first few days so painful and uncomfortable. Scare them. Every little thing you do wrong you get punished for severely until you learn." She said in quit and enjoyable manner. Her sickening grin scaring the girl on the ground. She began t o shake in fear and shook her head from side to side.

"N…no." she whimpered lightly which just seemed to make Nemesis's smirk even wider. Her vines descended from the roof this time and wrapped around her already bound arms. She cut off the wires and used the needled plant to bind her wrists together. She then hoisted her in to the air, the sad girl, 382, had her feet dangling just above the ground.

"Care to join me, master" Nemesis asked in a twisted and entertained tone. Her eyes flashed over to the larger of the two.

"My pleasure" said the forever-calmed voice as Forger walked over to stand by Nemesis. "So, Neme, twenty? Ten each?" he asked calmly and was replied with a nod. "After you" he told her in his still placid voice. With that Nemesis quickly struck out with her right fist and slammed it in to their captive's stomach that immediately let out a scream and cry of pain. A second after another blow, the males, now collided with her, which made her choke a little. She began to pour tears from her eyes as she hung limp. She just sobbed and shook a little pleading for them to stop. They both had enhanced strength. They were also both uncaring about her pain.

"You will heal, stop talking, please feel free to scream though, your cries will induce fear in to our captives, it will be very helpful." Forger spoke with a cruel sharp edge to his voice. A moment after another blow from Nemesis came in to the girl's chest. She let out another loud cry as it was followed with another strike on the same spot causing her to yell and a loud cracking noise to be sounded from her torso. After a minute or so Nemesis had just delivered her tenth satisfying hit as she stepped to the side allowing he male hunter to have a clear shot. His fist began to emit sparks that would cascade about it. The fist, like the many times before, crashed in to the girl who from the shock was sent swinging back letting out her loudest shriek yet. Sparks were visible shooting around her delicate and gentle skin. Steam began to spiral from her body, as she became limp. Tears poured like streams down her face.

"Neme, I wonder, do you think she's functioning properly?" Hunter F asked in a slightly bemused voice.

It seemed Nemesis found it just as amusing as she gave her master a hungry smirk. "Master, should I test to see if she is? Nemesis asked as thought a treat was being displayed in front of her.

"As you wish, Neme" he said in his peaceful tone.

With this the gothic girl cracked her knuckles in a threatening manner. The girl who was hanging naked was barely paying attention and just crying. Suddenly two larger vines appeared from the ground, of course they had thorns protruding out to them. They began to rise and the girl could feel them spiking the way up her legs. In one horrible instance she felt the plant touch against her lower openings, her crotch and her butt. Her lower lips were almost dry, only a small bit of moisture. Suddenly the vine pushed between then in to her cunt, as the vine crept through either flap they cut in to them scratching her causing the girl to squeal and wriggle in pain and discomfort. She tried to twist away but it was impossible. The thorns scratched her most sensitive area and she just writhed, it hurt but she couldn't help but become slightly aroused. Not enough to enjoy it though. The vine probed her inner walls until the pretty girl let out a gentle moan, a whimper of pleasure and shivered somewhat. The vine began to rub over that sweet spot, the thorns still hurting her and causing a little discomfort but this new pleasure made up for the little dribbles of blood. Suddenly some odd liquid began to drip out of her entrance, it began to moisten and in turn aroused her.

"It seems you've found the spot, Neme" Forger spoke to her in an entertained reaction for once, but soon enough he was cool and collected again. He walked behind Nemesis with a little smirk his fangs were withdrawn. His hand held on to the attractive sadistic girls waist. Shortly after his fangs bit down in to Nemesis's neck and found the vein there. After puncturing this vein he pulled his fangs out once more. A moment after he began to lick against her wound as it dripped out her scarlet nectar. His tongue lashed against her cuts causing her to receive a little stinging. He sucked to draw out more of her life liquid and kept his lips around her.

Nemesis barely flinched once his fangs had found her own neck. She was used to it now, he was her master after all and he did own her, blood and all. Nemesis just resumed her fun, the vine that were rubbing her read finally pushed between her butt cheeks. The vine moved between the flesh scratching it's way to the ring piece. The vines put a little pressure against this rear entrance. With a little push it opened to the owners dismay. As the vine crawled in to her she wriggled again with pain. It pushed deep in to her ass, every thorn grinding on her cheeks and the tight innards as it slid in. The girl began to sob again. The vine began to expand in size and grow outwards painfully. Merely a second after there was a loud beeping was heard from some where above.

"Neme, please see to that" said the male in his calm peaceful voice.

Nemesis gave a little grunt clearly going to miss her fun, she tore her vines out of the girl and all they quickly began to retract and vanish leaving the… object… left crying on the ground. She walked past her master and as she grew level with him she pressed her face against his to give him a kiss, she was used to doing this by now.

Once Nemesis had left the girl suddenly looked up at forger with a look of pure hatred. "I hate you both! You're both sick freaks!" she said at the vampiric figure. "I wish you were dead!" she said in a loud scream she then just curled up somewhat.

Forger took his time to watch the pitiful being with casual eyes. He then took a slow step towards her. "My dear, I am already dead, but, we cannot having you so aggressive now can we? It seems you need another lesson." And with that, Forger stepped on her hands holding them against the ground. A simple flick and her feet were bound with wire. He crouched close to her body and pulled out two little rings, they had a break in them as though they were used for piercing. He moved one to her shoulder blade and pushed the sharp metal through her skin deep in to it. The girl screamed once again as the second was placed in. She ended up with four, two on each shoulder. Merely a moment after her hands was tied behind her again.

"You seem to be having fun, I'm glad" said Forger to the sobbing mess, it was clear this was hardly her idea of 'Having fun'. This was more like the gate way to hell. She found out the rings purposes soon enough however. She was attached to four chains from the roof, one on each ring, she hung vertical and couldn't help but wince at the immense pain, and they were embedded deeply so that they wouldn't slip out. Forger withdrew from his waist another syringe, this time it was filled with a murky brown liquid, she looked at it horrified remembering the last time.

"Do remember my toxins and what they do, Muscle Stimulant. The muscles in your arms, legs, neck and stomach will begin to spasm for around five minutes, think of a cramp in each of these spots." He spoke in a totally uncaring voice and due to her screaming he took up the gag from the floor. The rubbery dildo was rubbed against her crotch so it was coated in her juices and blood before he pushed the gag deep in to her mouth again to choke her. Just a second after this deep-seated needle pressed in to her arm and emptied it's contents.

The male smirked at the power he had. He was Mandalore when in the wide universe, he always had power, Mandalore the Imbrued. On such a small backwater planet, Earth, they didn't know of such things, he could relax and have somewhat a peaceful time. And he had found the most unique things on this planet, his electrical and magma abilities for instance. He watched as the girl's face lit up with horror. A moment after it began to jerk uncontrollably within her bindings, both of them did. Her bound legs were quickly after, this caused her to wriggle a lot, the rings just pulling and causing her more pain. Her neck began to make her head twitch and last but not least her stomach made her coil up every few seconds or so, the pain was excruciating. Forger just watched his entertainment and her muffled cries with apparent enjoyment.

Once the spasms had passed her body just hung there painfully. She looked strangely cute, in this bondage, her gag choking her and tears streaming down her face. No worries. He just answered her cute appearance by pulling out his famed and sinister red needle, "Carbon NC" he said calmly. "Surely you remember this?" his voice was still sadistic and sinister yet remotely calm. Like the other this was stabbed in to the top of her arm and emptied like the other. She didn't really try to avoid it, she knew by now that nothing she could do would work, she was learning, learning to fear him and his punishments, she'd just try being obedient, as not to get more pain, they all were like this. Forger remained very close to her, she was avoiding his gaze and staring at the ground.

"Such a pretty body you have, and now I'm going to mark it…" he said in his soft sugarless voice. He reached in to his cloak and back on to his belt which from it he withdrew a knife, hey, in his normal life he was a bounty hunter, he carries every thing he needs with him. The blade tip pushed in to her chest between her breasts, she'd given in trying to get him to stop and decided to try and brace it instead. She let out a muffled whine as it tore it's way down her. The skin cut and the blood began to shed from her. Each time the cool metal would press with little force against her flesh, just seconds after it would pull across and tear her bodies coating open. He wanted to hurt her, he enjoyed hurting her. He kept up a patter of straight dashes and cuts on her stomach, all identical in length. It took five minutes before he'd finished, and when he had he just smirked to her. Once he'd put away the knife he spoke again.

"I think today's lesson is over, unless you would like it to continue?" he asked sarcastically, she shook her head quickly. He then forcefully and painfully tore out the rings on her back, the girl had fallen earth bound. The male walked over to her and gave her clothing… a black cloth around her breasts and around her waist.

"You can stay here tonight, I'm in no mood to untie you so, I guess you're staying like that" he still sounded peaceful as he turned on the spot. He grabbed the box and with just the touch of his hand the door opened, he vacated her cell carrying the box of devices with uncanny strength. The door locked behind him as he gave hr some final words. "Have fun, my dear". And with that she saw his hair whip through a door and then heard a mechanical beeping before the sound of moving metal. And with that he was gone leaving her alone, in pain, upset, frightened and of course, embarrassed.

ANOC: Wow, that took a while, well… about a week but it's here! It'd be nice to get some comments/reviews here. I haven't had it very Star Warsy yet, it probably won't end up much related to star wars except for the Mandalorian aspects, I'll try and add something from Star Wars in, Please do review with what you'd like. Male or Female and a race from Star Wars…. By race I am not accepting any Wookies or Ithorians… Twi'leks maybe… Any way, it's only likely to end up with more perverse and tiwsted features, enjoy!

-Frosty


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Girl's Desire**

Forger let out a soft and inaudible sigh. "Times that by three and we have a deal, how does that sound?" he said in a casual tone in to his phone. His back was resting against the wall and he was in a small dimly lit room. A few flaming torches would reveal a computer on a desk along with the other necessities, a phone, filing cabinet, pens, guns and of course a goblet of blood.

"Then I shall see you in a few hours, a pleasure". With those words spoken he put the phone down and marked something in to his notebook. "So number 375 is going off tonight then, good. I can move it up top later on… now… let's see." He flicked through a few pages, these were obviously his records. "Ah… so that should already of arrived… I'm sure Neme can take care of it… so… number 382…yes I think we'll give her some time with the new stock… we can throw Drelya in too. Yes… that would be best". With that the hunter stood cracking his neck heavily as he always. He reached the door and quickly exited the room. It was no time at all before he reached his destination… from outside, his shop looked just like a small run down old building, very inconspicuous. However, on the inside it was obviously up to date and very well built, it was a bunker that spread out as a labyrinth underground.

He smirked as he stood out side of the old wooden door, it may have been a high tech bunker but… it didn't always look like one. He could hear the high pitched moans and groans of a woman. Her voice was raised and yelled "Come on you slut fuck me! Yes keep going or you'll definitely regret it!" With that said Forger reached for the handle and gently pushed the door open. His smirk grew further as he saw what was causing the noise. An average young looking male was on his back, his hands tied behind him. His chest was bleeding a fair amount from several large scratch marks. Around his neck was a collar attached to a chain. The chain lead to the mouth of a fair skinned woman. She, like the male, was completely naked, however, she had a collar on still. Her legs were apart and she was straddling the man. It was obvious he was erect and she was riding him for all he was worth. On her chest, just above the left breast she had Forger's mark. Her eyes were purple as well as her long hair. It was tied in to two pony tails that hung behind her head. Her body was beautiful, her breasts a perfect size and shape, her skin fair and light, the only thing some would say affected her good looks were the several scars on her body. They were both on the bed along with two other young men. These, of course, had their hands tied behind their back, no clothes on minus the collars. They had ring gags and blind folds on, unlike the man being fucked. They also were bleeding a fair amount and this only seemed to turn on the woman, she was deliberately covered in their blood. Her hands firmly grasped the shafts of her captives and slid along them while she had her fun. At first she didn't notice Forger enter the room and carried on bouncing up and down. As she moaned she tilted her head back… that was when she saw him. She jumped and quickly dived away from her bound sex slaves, landing roughly on her knees in front of Forger. "Forgive me master!" she yelled quickly. She moved her head forward quickly and began to kiss Forger's boot. She also was one of the privileged slaves he owned, although, not as much as Nemesis. She knew how to act and she kept her mouth against his boot, now bringing his tongue in to the equation.

"When you have finished here… and I hope it won't be long… head to the cell holding 382." She nodded fully understanding, to meet that Forger's hand reached down to pat her head twice, she replied with a gentle purr. He then turned and left, leaving the room and closing the door in a matter of seconds.

The purple haired girl, Drelya, quickly turned back to her bed. She leapt back on to the cock of her previous fuck buddy and resumed where she left off. Her hands reached out to grab the two penis's next to the bed and once more she glided along them, this time much faster. "We need to hurry! I have work to dooooo!" she didn't have much time screaming and moaning before she could tell the two either side of her were close. She aimed their shafts down as they came, she squealed "No mess on me!" and with that they came. Due to the change in direction their thick white semen instead spurted in the direction of her fuck buddies face. That's exactly where it hit, the centre of his face. She then quickly slid off of his body and grabbed the youngest looking male. She moved his head quickly and with great force. She rammed his head towards the crotch of the boy that hadn't came. Of course, due to the ring gag the cock went right in to his mouth. After just a few seconds of Drelya forcing his head up and down his mouth was filled with that same thick semen, the sound of choking echoed through the room. Drelya stood up and began giggling. "You all told me you were straight and hated other guys earlier! Hehehe, It looks like I just changed that, you're all my bitches". With that said she skipped to the corner of the room to her discarded clothing. A tight purple latex bra and thong set, complete with matching purple boots and gloves. "You stay here so we can all fuck again when I get back hehe!" Those were the last words said before she left the room and locked it.

Drelya quickly reached her target, the prison cell on 382, she'd been with them a week now, she didn't offer much resistance so her training wasn't far off complete. As the beautiful purple woman entered the room she let out an almost silent squeal of happiness… 382 was tied against the wall… well in fact chained, by her neck, ankles and wrists. She was completely naked and had several freshly healed cuts amongst her. She was also clad in a blindfold, just below that a gag was in her mouth, a ball gag this time. Drelya held her right hand out and it began to glow purple, then, in her hand was a long black whip, conjured from thin air. "Time to scream!" she yelled as the whip was lashed out forward. 382 gave out a loud yell and began to writhe. The yell of course was muffled by her gag but still audible. Again and again the whip lashed out, aiming at her breasts, stomach and legs. It only took three of these to turn Drelya on. Her free hand slipped carelessly in to her purple latex thongs. Unlike Forger and Nemesis she did this work because she loved it and it turned her on, she actually was perverted. Her gloved fingers would begin to rub against her nether region as she continually whipped the stock. The hand on the whip would loosen slightly as Drelya's fingers began to push in to her body's soft core. Sliding and grinding away in to the sweet girls moans of delight.

Drelya dropped the whip and it disappeared before it hit the ground. She kept one of her hands busy inside of her self, it spent a lot of time in there, as she began to walk towards the chained product. Once close enough she extended her hands to reach for the gag and pulled it away from her. The second her mouth was unoccupied she quickly moved forward and pressed her lips against the captives. Her lips would carefully open ad close, giving 382 a forced kiss… a fetish of Drelya's. It's not as though there was any resistance, she had no will to resist now. She just hung limp as the purple girls tongue snaked in to her mouth. Drelya would press her tongue roughly against the other before residing to sucking on it. Just a light gentle sucking was all it needed to bring 382's tongue in to Drelya's mouth. Once it was there she just nibbled against it. The hand that graced her nether region worked faster now, she loved the idea of kissing the unwilling… mixing her saliva with theirs… once again she had several trickles of that sweet juice dribbling down her legs…. She got very aroused very easily. She released the tongue and using her own pushed it back in to the girls mouth along with a fair amount of saliva. "Heh! You kissed a giiiirll" Drelya mocked. Drelya sounded, and looked, incredibly happy with herself as she went on to her two knees, once she was down there the purple haired girl couldn't resist moving closer to the slaves crotch. She gave it a sniff and then grinned, she quickly followed up with giving the girls core a light lick, several in fact. Her soft red tongue began to snake it's way inside of the girl and lash around at her tender inner walls, it was obvious she had lots of experience at this, she could make any girl, straight bi or lesbian, willing or unwilling soaking wet whether they wanted to be or not. So that's exactly what she did, licked and toyed around with her causing her to drip… the taste, of course, excited Drelya, it was strong and sweet on her tongue and she liked that. The other girl, the captive couldn't even be emotionless now, she was wriggling in her bindings and letting out several moans and whimpers. One of Drelya's hands still remained in her purple underwear, finger fucking herself, however, her other hand was gripping tightly and occasionally slapping 382's butt. It was five minutes before she'd decided she'd had enough. She stood up once more and held up her hand, once again it began to glow and a key appeared in it. "Try to run and you'll be missing an eye" she said with a light giggle. Next she unlocked the girls wrists and ankles, the first thing she did was drop to her knees and remain there, just what Drelya wanted. "I know you've been straight all your life buuut I want to see how good a dyke you make… I mean, after all, it might be a girl that buys you to be their fuck buddy!" before she'd even finished talking the purple mistress had undressed herself and stepped both legs over 382's shoulders so that her head was trapped between her legs and her soaked crotch. "Come oon my little dyke, lick lick suck suck kiss kiss" she teased calmly. By this time the submissive girl had learnt the hard way about not listening. She wasted no time in teasing and playing with the exterior, she wanted to please to avoid any chance of being hurt… this was it… her final bit of pride and dignity shredded… she had no interest in girls… what she was doing disgusted her… the fact she might be doing this until she died disgusted her more… She'd never tasted a females liquids before… they weren't exactly pleasant but… the taste didn't matter to her… the fact her mouth… her tongue… the skin on her face was being soaked in this girls honey…it was repulsing… but she carried on none the less. Maybe she was going to be a dyke… forced to fuck a mistress until she died… Drelya's squeals and moans were loud, oh how she liked this from a girl. Her back arced as she ground her crotch across the face of this… slut. Just rubbing… cutting off her oxygen before giving her a split second to breathe. Oh how she'd want to do this until- she let out a load moan- she came… and that wasn't far off, her legs tightened, squeezing the girls head tightly. Her nectar slowly dribbled from her pussy and filled 382's mouth. The young slave gagged, coughed and spluttered but she couldn't breath thanks to her… mistress's crotch pressed against her, she had no other choice but to swallow… and swallow she did. Drelya stepped away, her face slightly red now. Three steps back and she clapped her hands together. "Who's a good little dyke puppy?" she cooed in a mocking tone. "I have a few hours left to show you exactly what to do as a lesbian… so let's carry on" Her mouth twisted in to a smirk as her hand glowed again.

.Forger sighed steadily as he rested his back against the wall. He was wearing the usual and was on the upper levels of the bunker. It was a pure metallic room… fairly large too. He was stood behind a silver counter, which had several papers and a cash register on it. Random gems and rare rock formations sprouted from the ceiling. On one side of the room there were around twenty very small cages, below them cages were a small number plate and below that it stated what gender/ race was inside. Inside the cages were the best looking males and females that the place had to offer, well, out of the ready-trained ones. There were two males and two females hung from the ceiling, their wrists apart and their feet apart from the ground. They were stark naked and gagged, lash marks and whelps covered their bodies. On the ground was a whip with a sign Depicting how much ten lashes were in different currencies. This was one of the harsh punishments given to the really stubborn slaves. To the left of that was a fairly thin but strong metal wall that obviously could move. On the left side of it, five attractive female heads were poking out, all with ring gages on, on the right five male heads the same. On the other side, however, was the rest of their bodies, feet fastened to the ground and them, of course, naked. A sign round the front saying how much it was to have your fun with them… various devices from dildo's, knives, clamps were on a shelf behind them. The last customers in here had had some fun…a group of male and females. Two of the girls still had semen dripping from their mouth, and of course their ass and crotch. One of the males even had semen dribbling from his mouth and rear, the young man next to him had his balls in a vice, crushing them and turning them a blue purple colour, he was crying. Then… in the far corner was a small room… blood spilt out of the room. The sign outside that door again depicted a price followed by the text. "Left overs, free to do as you wish with." That was where all the slaves that failed to be sold within a set time limit were put… most of them were killed for money by various sadists. The worst thing were some weren't sold… Merely fucked with… balls removed, eyes, arms… legs…. Marks cut in to them…. Body cut up… mutilated…. And then sold at a lower price to live out the rest of their life as 'furniture' or art work for the purchaser. Some even set in concrete, so they made a perfect statue… Above where forger was stood was a shelf full of his poisons for sale, around the walls were weapons, ropes and other torture devices.

A few moments later the elevator appeared and opened up revealing Neme with a trolley, on that troll a metallic crate. She wheeled it in and stopped next to Forger, she bowed and nodded her head to him. "Master, 382 is ready to be shipped off."

"Good, Neme, have you prepared her properly?" Forger replied cooley.

Nemesis gave a nod before speaking in an equally cool tone. "Yes master, she's bound wearing a full latex suit to keep her fresh, a vibrator in her entrance to keep her aroused as soon as her new mistress wants, plug in her rear as always to keep her uncomfortable, gag that enters her throat to make it hard for her to breathe, earplugs and of course, a blindfold. She also has Carbon NC in her system to keep her much more uncomfortable."

Forger nodded in response to her as the front door to their shop slid open with a soft hiss. From the door tall attractive women stepped through, she was dress with high quality silt purple and blue robes. She had long white hair which hung around her beautiful face, black eye shadow and lipstick were the only make up she needed. She reached the counter and held out her hand to Forger, which he took, brought up to his lips and kissed softly. "Greetings, Forger, I take it my order is ready? One attractive woman whom is straight rather than bisexual? I love the suffering of them being forced in to it…" Forger replied to her with a simple nod.

"Of course Miss Roseli, just as you ordered, packaged as always, minimal damage, just scarring, good looking of course, trained partially… submissive but not a complete slave for your purposes, ready for you to finish her training." Forger's voice was polite but professional, after all, he was a business man. Then that's eighty thousand credits for the product, plus another twenty for training and finishing with a final fifty thousand insurance, should any thing unfortunate happen to her within the next year, illnesses and such." The woman, Roseli, nodded and took the trolley from Nemesis, she threw an envelope on the desk to forger, which he immediately inspected the contents of… exactly the right amount of money. "Take care" he spoke in his tranquil voice while placing his… profits in to the cash machine. "Neme, I'm off hunting for more stock, remember, cell 173 needs to be cleaned out, get one of the merchandise to do it, 322 would be a good choice, he needs more training, farewell, Neme" he finished with a quick kiss on her lips before walking out of the door, before it had even closed he'd dived off in to the night.

Anoc: God damn it's been over a year, so sorry about that, those of you who are following the story… I've been busy getting engaged and so on, only had a few comments so I didn't have the pressure of loads of people wanting the next chapter out. Whoever reads this should leave a comment on what they thought, tell me what you want, it encourages me to write more when more people are after it.

I wanted to give a bit of a better view of the Slave Patronage's bunker, that and introduce another main character. Okay, to be nice, is there any race you particularly want to see in this story? Leave a comment saying what race/gender you'd like to see… and if you really want something you might like to see happen to them, I'll pick one randomly for a future chapter. If I have enough support I'll try and bring out chapters monthly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunter F's Slave Patronage**

Chapter Four: That Was Me

Nemesis quickly dressed in her full… by full that was a black leather sleeveless shirt, much easier for movement, a short black skirt, which, of course, was leather. Next… here high heeled leather boots, she just liked them, they didn't server much of a purpose. She headed to the upper section of the bunker, it was the same as always, except, this time Drelya was on the counter waiting for a customer… with a male under her skirt whimpering pressed up against her crotch, Drelya was giggling.

Drelya looked round to see Nemesis as the elevator doors opened, she examined up and down her for a moment and then inquired "Going somewhere, miss?" Drelya was still in purple, But this time it was a pvc bra, a pvc miniskirt and no underwear, she got hot easily.

"Master asked for my assistance… the latest mark is putting up some what a fight, he's not sure if he'll need back up or not." She replied cooly while heading towards the door.

"Okay! I'll keep the place on wraps Miss!" Drelya squeaked in reply.

On Nemesis's way out she was sure to grab a long dark scythe. Created from rare metals only found in Nemesis's homeland brought together and forged in the flames of her home, Hell. The handle looked like it had several skeletal hands reaching up along the length of it, the top was fitted with an unknown red jewel, if you looked careful you would see the souls of it's victims swirling around inside that orb. The blade was sharper than any forged on the material plane of Earth. Without replying to Drelya's words she stepped outside in to the abandoned rundown alleyway. Once she was out she closed her eyes allowing the rain to beat against her face and drip from her benevolent chin. Two bulges bubbled from her shoulders and almost instantaneously two large demonic wings shot out of her shoulders. They resembled leathery bat wings, except, obviously, they were far larger. The wings quickly began to beat and she took off in to the air. The moonlight emblazoned off of her deathly white skin and sleek wings. She set off south, flying quicker than most planes. Above the clouds as to not get the attention of the mortals of their city.

It wasn't long before Nemesis completely left the city limits and was now flying over a desert land…and that in turn would soon be replaced by an ocean. He flight took about thirty minutes crossing the ocean before she could see a small island in the distance, an island almost completely consumed by woodland. She began her decent and quickly landed in one of the largest trees there. On the ground she could see Forger, standing tall, a few cuts on his body and his shirt completely ripped off. All that was left on him were his boots and trousers and fingerless black gloves. Around the floor were the bodies of several men and woman covered in tribal markings. In front of him were another few members of that same tribe. The first man ran at Forger, on his charge he was met with a weak barrage of sparks which messed with his bodies nervous system. Forgers foe was temporarily stunned, Forger capitalised on that with a strong punch to the man's jaw, the hit caught him straight on and sent him hurtling through a tree. Next, a woman ran at him, she raised one hand and with that her skin burst away from her and in her place stood a gigantic bear. The bear brought it's paw down towards Forger. Forger side stepped but one of it's claws managed to scratch along his bare chest. Hunter F then quickly began to dive around the bear, a faint twinkling around his fingers. It took just a second or two for the wires attached to his fingers to completely cover the bear. With a strong pull the wires diced the bear in to innumerable pieces. The last four members all charged him at once. The vampiric male's eyes changed from dark orange to a brilliant red shade. He placed his hands on the ground and it began to glow orange… and bubble before the ground was replaced with a shimmering pool of magma… a pool which the advancing warriors couldn't avoid. Their feet were already in there… they all screamed… some appeared to sink as their body was obliterated… others simply fell face first in to the deadly liquid… Once none of them remained the pool hardened in to solid magma.

"I've killed them all! Show yourself now or your village is mine! Your warriors are nothing." A faint smirk was on forger face… he loved fighting… proving himself over tough opponents… he did it for honour. "Give yourself up, and give yourself to my will and your village shall be unharmed."

"You will leave here! You will leave here but you have forfeit your body freak!" came a shrill voice of a young female. A woman appeared in front of Forger wearing nothing more than simple robes, her body was also covered in tribal markings and her hair was a fiery red. She had auburn eyes and a fierce stare. She glared right at Forger.

Forger simply threw what seemed to be a locket at the girl. "Remember that, my dear? That was your mothers wasn't it?"

This exotic woman caught the locket and couldn't keep her eyes off of it. "How do you know? How do you have possession of it?" she spoke now… a hint of rage filling her voice.

"Oh, don't you remember my dear? Your mother fell victim to a terrible accident… she was… burnt –with that he flicked his fingers and a flame shot over to one of the dead warriors and engulfed their body.- in an awful fire she got caught in." he ended with a faint chuckle.

Nemesis's mind quickly flashed back to one of her and Forgers first meetings… he too had something of her mothers, a trophy, he'd killed her too… she seemed to suddenly be caught up in thought. Forger had defeated her in a huge battle… she was on her knees in shredded clothes… him just having transformed back to his normal state… dressed just how he was now looking down at her. That was the day she'd lost her free roaming life… he'd crouched down to her and fastened a collar to her, one she couldn't get off. She tried to fight back but she was bested, weak, hurt and out of energy. He announced that now she was nothing more than his personal slave. He'd wanted this for a long time… he'd stalked her for a long time… she was to be his personal trophy. He'd spent the next few days beating her, whipping her… shocking her… burning her… and turning her to a vampire demon hybrid… Just to show she was finally his… even the vampires curse didn't make her fully submit to him… she resisted for a long time, as long as she could as she was constantly beaten and raped in to submission… she'd wanted it all to end, tried to get out, she wanted to hurt him, kill him, break free from him. She remembered being forced down, weak, on to his manhood. It was the first time it had ever happened to her. This forced act ended in that thick white substance dribbling from her mouth. He used to make her wear underwear too small for her so that her breasts had a high chance of spilling out. She'd tried to escape once, he beat her back in to submission and took her virginity that night. He raped her, took her virginity from her nether region and her ass. The more time that passed… the harder it was to escape… and the easier it was to just accept it and live with the new changes. Which is what she began to do… accompanying her master on countless hunts… killing, capturing, torturing… pretty much whatever their client had wanted, right up until he'd created his own business. The Slave patronage. Hunting down rare or unique beings, male and female, brutally training them and selling them. It was a very lucrative business. She watched as the woman violently attacked Forger, only to be met by blocking and weaving. Every combo she threw at him he counter and sent a thunderous punch back in to the woman. She remembered being in this position, fighting… with the forfeit of your freedom on the line… willing herself to win… it was happening again right in front of her eyes to some one else. Oh how she wanted help in that position, anything to stop what was happening… anything to escape… and here she was, she could help some one in her spot escape… and maybe even escape with them. She watched as the two fought, shamanistic magic that the tribal woman conjured up, thwarted and out matched by the dark powers of her rival. Blow after blow landed on her, shredding her clothes, revealing her perfect tattooed skin, tribal markings. Forger seemed to be toying with her some what, she was strong but he was something else. She remembered, remembered believing she was so powerful… and then… this creature… coming along and making her feel week, every thing she tried being halted by his efforts. She'd helped him subdue many beings… but this one was different… this was so… similar.

The battle seemed to be reaching her peak, they ended up in a grapple… Hunter F planning on charging a blast of lightening… the other woman… one of her own destructive desperate attacks. They were close, both with grim focus set in to their features. She could change this woman's fate… save her the torment she suffered, to becoming this low and pathetic… She jumped and glided in quick, she had to do this, for her own piece of mind, she held her scythe tight and threw forward several small scrolls which stuck to her target, draining and jamming magic. She landed slightly the second after and brought her scythe around in a quick smooth arc slicing straight through flesh, there was a streak of crimson as blood struck out, covering Forger's chest. Her eyes met Forger's for a moment, filled with energy and the strength she once had, before him. His lips spread in to a little smirk, his eyes for once changing their emotion, looking… pleased. The woman, his target, dropped to her knees and fell to her side, out cold. 'Neme, you should heal that wound in her chest, we don't want her dying now do we? I wondered if you were going to join in.' he spoke calmly. She allowed the scrolls to remain on the girls back, keeping her suppressed as she tore what was left of her clothing off. She pulled out one of the small cubes which opened up in to a full sized crate and dropped it on to the ground, allowing it to expand. From inside she took out the usual capturing gear, the bindings, the blindfold, the gag with the dildo on one side and she began to bind their victim effectively. Their captive has a lush exotic body, very lightly muscled, looking very athletic. Tattoos covering the most of her body. 'Oh some one would pay dearly for this prize.' Neme said casually…. She then bowed her head towards Forger.

'Neme… take her back to the bunker, I have work to do… make sure Kyrath has some fun with her… he will love this.' She gave him a nod and replied simply with 'Yes Master'. She would then lift the crate, it was heavy but not beyond her strength and then shot in to the air. Forger smirked to himself as he got a look up her skirt… she had black thongs on… she hated them, before he had to force her in to them… now it was just another thing to show how used to this life she was, it was routine.

ANOC: Yeah yeah, I know, I take ages, lack of inspiration for writing and lots on. For those few who do love my story I apologise for taking so long, if I got more comments and favourites I'd be much quicker bringing these chapters out. I'm going to look for other websites to post my story on as well, hopefully to gain some more following. As always I would love to hear from you! Please comment, any thing in particular you would love to see? A fetish, a race you like… let me know, I might be able to write it in! (Add me on Msn to discuss the story or other things and suggest ideas if you wish. .uk)


End file.
